Rebels
Summary an investigate the murder of a college student in a biker bar. Plot Thomas Bell, the son of a wealthy family, had a fondness for biker culture. He went to the bar with his girlfriend, who had been romantically involved with another patron of the bar, a member of a New York City biker gang called the "Yankee Rebels". Bell used computer bulletin boards and email to correspond with other bikers. Curtis uses his familiarity with the technology to help track down a bulletin board poster known to have been at the bar during the altercation. The poster declines to testify at the grand jury, calling himself a journalist and invoking the press shield law. Jack McCoy goes to court to force the testimony. After hearing arguments, a judge determines the poster does not have to testify about his sources, but he does have to testify about what he personally witnessed. At the grand jury hearing, the poster claims to not have seen anyone murder Bell, because he murdered Bell himself. Because he did not sign an immunity waiver, this posed a significant problem to McCoy's case. McCoy does not believe the poster, though, and continues his investigation. Further investigation reveals that after Bell's girlfriend broke up with the gang member, she kept a Yankee Rebel biker jacket. When Bell wanted to break up with his girlfriend, she was upset and suggested that Bell wear the jacket to the bar to "fit in," knowing that wearing a gang jacket to a biker bar would probably put Bell in severe physical danger. Though she did not intend for him to get killed, Bell was stabbed by his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend who had been at the bar the same night. With the story straight, the episode closes with the arrest of the ex-boyfriend, who is indicted for the murder. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Jill Hennessy as A.D.A. Claire Kincaid * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Donald Corren as Medill * Madeline Lee as Judge Alice Connors * Gia Galeano as Detective Gia Guest cast * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Caridad Montero * Tim Ransom as Defense Attorney Andrew Maynard * Sam Schacht as Louis Bell * Timothy Wheeler as Milton Stillman * James Murtaugh as Dr. Farnsworth * Robert Knepper as Daniel "Igor" Smith * Mark Rosenthal as Kent * Alec Mapa as Brian Yoshimara * Gary Howard Klar as Rocky Mountain * Rick Kline as Bartender * Phillip Clark as Axel * Michael Margotta as Mitchell * Gary Cookson as Curren * Michael X. Martin as Kendall * Frank Senger as Tiny * Cullen O. Johnson as Lang * Yelba Osorio as Rosa * Delilah Cotto as Maria * Brian Vincent as Hank * Marc Wolf as Frank * Sonny Hurst as Mace * Julian Gamble as Councilman Jack Rabe * Chris Messina as Tommy Bell * Donna Jean Fogel as Slattery * Chris Mazzilli as Jackson * Andy Marks as Courtoom Spectator (uncredited) * Jonathan Mover as Yankee Rebel (uncredited) References *''Alien'' *Connie Chung Quotes :Igor: I don't talk to Spics unless I'm drunk. Background information and notes * When Claire is buying her leather jacket, the friend who drives a Yamaha that she mentions is almost certainly Jack McCoy. Episode Scene Cards Category:L&O episodes